The Times Have Changed
by Defier of Reason
Summary: Song-fic. Lily and Severus go through a rough point in their relationship. As hard as it is to accept, will it mean the end of their friendship? based on an original song. R


**A/N:** This one-shot is based on a song (which also has a non-word chorus and a melody I composed too) that I wrote a couple of months ago. I've had a few people say it's perfect for Lily/Severus, and I think so too. So here it is. Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)

* * *

'It's just not working, Sev',' Lily said, fighting back the tears.

Severus looked back at her with wide, pleading eyes. 'Yes it is, Lily! Why are you so determined to make it go wrong?'

_You know, _

_When we met back then_

'It's already wrong. It's been wrong for ages. It's been wrong since you started hanging out with Lestrange, Avery and Nott. It's been wrong ever since you called me a Mudblood last year.'

_I thought that we_

_Could maybe last forever._

'I said I was sorry, Lily. I still am,' Severus said with earnest.

Lily felt a stab of anger. 'And that changes everything, does it? That changes the fact that you called me a good-for-nothing, dirty-blooded Muggleborn?'

_But now,_

_That the times have changed_

'I didn't mean it Lily!' Severus cried exasperatedly, frustrated at her for remembering all the wrong things in their relationship. 'It was an accident,' he said, his voice fading to a hopeless whisper.

_And so have we,_

_It's no use pretending._

'It's not just that,' Lily choked, blinking away the tears forming in her eyes. 'It's everything... you and James hating each other, your dark manias, all those fishy curses you're trying to hide from me...'

_You ask me,_

_'Why do you cry?'_

_I wonder why..._

_Maybe you shouldn't lie so often._

'Is this about Potter again?' Severus said, ignoring the rest of her accusations and desperately wanting to take her in his arms, wipe away her tears; her tears, which he was the cause of, he thought painfully.

'No, Severus! It's not just about James... Of course, the fact that you try to curse him at every possible opportunity doesn't help either, but that's not what triggered this - conversation.'

'Then what is it Lily?' Severus said loudly, raising his arms in despair. 'Is it me? Am I just not good enough for you? Slimy, ragged Severus Snape... how could I possibly compete with Perfect Potter?' He spat bitterly.

_And then,_

_When you look back_

Lily gave him a hurt look. 'Don't say that. You know it's not true. If it was about who you are, there would be no problem. It's about what you do, what your 'friends' do. Do you think I don't know about what they did to Applegate the other day?'

Severus avoided her eyes. She wasn't supposed to know about that. 'He-he deserved it,' he said, both of them knowing that he didn't really mean it.

_And ask me why_

_We had so many problems._

'You see??' Lily said desperately, shooting him a blazing look. 'This is what this is about... all these lies, this dishonesty, these things you're hiding from me lately. I feel like I don't know you anymore, Sev'. Like you're someone else.' She turned away, hiding her tears.

Severus felt wounded. Unwanted. Why was she being this way? 'What about all the things we went through together, Lil'?' He whispered gently, stepping towards her shaking frame. 'All those talks, the beautiful moments, the years of friendship; don't they mean anything to you now?'

_You know, _

_There comes a time,_

Lily sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. 'I remember those days, Severus. But we've changed since. I'll always have them in my heart, safe. But it's not the same as it was before... people are dividing now, dark things are happening. We have to choose where we belong._ You_ have to choose where you belong.' She turned to him, her eyes red, crossing her arms characteristically, waiting for his answer.

_To say goodbye,_

_When our roads part from each other_

Severus flinched at her hard look. He didn't want to let her go... his Lily, whom he loved more than anything. She was what kept him sane, the bright, shining star in his dark universe. 'I don't-' he started, pleading her silently to understand. 'I don't want this to be over Lily,' he said, a ball forming in his throat. 'I- I love you.' He reached for her arm and winced as she yanked it away, fresh tears forming in those emerald eyes that he loved.

_Maybe, that time has come_

'No, Severus,' she whispered, her voice becoming choked, her sobs becoming louder, knowing what she had to do. 'It's not possible... this, u-us, it won't work.'

'No...' He murmured, refusing to believe it. He felt a mounting ache in the depth of his heart, the part of him that was totally dependant on her, on her affection, her trust. 'Don't say that...'

_I know it's hard;_

_But we have to move on..._

'I'm sorry Sev'. It- it's over.' Lily burst into tears, whipping around and disappearing in the shadows of the corridor, leaving him in the dark with the echo of her sobs. The bright star faded, waned, and was gone. He was left alone, alone with his unpromising fate. She was gone.


End file.
